User blog:Vaince321/Arc 3 Chapter 11: Fallen Assault
As many prepared to leave the camps to hunt Rachel, Arthur was tasked with leading the way. He knew something like this could happen but many paths were altered after he was exiled by Rachel. Many also tell of someone joining their operation, that someone is Nanako Kawashima whom saved the Glasglow Branch of a certain Aragami called "Gehenna". When the truck arrived with Nanako in it, many welcomed her before questioning Arthur of Sigma's appearance here. Arthur: He's here alright... She saw his face, partly grotesque in appearance. She decides to question it before they depart, but he was silent when she asked, leaving his answer blank to her question. During each path taken, Arthur only lead them into safer zones whilst avoiding the hard battles which could attract every Aragami inside. Lyrr covered them from behind while repositioning every single time after the groups are out of his sight. Lyrr: Isn't this a little too quiet? Baluar: Just cover us Lyrr. Ken: Shh. Everything went silent, nothing can be heard except for rustling winds that travel through the Helix Tree. Something stomped the ground, shaking it while leaving some unbalanced while others aware of an Aragami. Nanako: What's that? Arthur wasn't too sure but puts all his focus in his senses. He sensed something rather similar to the Chrome Gawain he fought in Aegis, rather larger than previously. When it appeared, everyone who were scared couldn't stand up, save for those who ready their weapons. Baluar: What is that?? Lyrr: Magna Gawain, something of a variant but it's very similar to the Chrome Gawain. Arthur: Summon!!! Blades of the Gods!!! With two portals he summoned, came out blades shaped of the two gods. With one on each hand, he swung them in preparation before putting one over his shoulder while the other to his right. Everyone prepared to fight against the Magna Gawain, as it charged towards them with blades coming out of its palm. Lyrr scoped the palm before loading another shot, trying to provide additional fire from behind while Baluar unleashed his fire blade against its arm. Baluar: Is this all you got?? Arthur slashed the legs, weakening it but that wasn't the problem they faced. More Yaksha Tivra and Otovasara appeared, trying to attack them from behind. Accel took a bite before passing three Aragami Bullets to Laura. Accel: Hey! Catch this!!! Despite the Aragami bullets being passed, everyone faced difficulty when they're from two sides. Daren had to unleash his Rage Burst to lower the difficulty but increasing his fatigue, not realizing the consequences of ultilizing Rage Burst very time he unleashed it. Somoe: Watch out!! Somoe slashed the Yaksha that was about to attack Daren. With everyone working to fend off the Aragami surrounding them, Arthur forced everyone to deal with the attacks from behind as he can fight off the Magna Gawain alone. Ken: Don't be a jackass... You're still needed in this operation. Arthur: You really want this operation to fail? Baluar: He's right Arthur, you know of the locations here and yet you really want to face this alone?? Arthur: As many times as it takes... I'll finish this beast with my own two hands. Laura: I'll join you Arthur: No... Just help those who can't fight. With that, he solely focused most of his Aragami powers in the blades he held, granting them immense power but at the cost of his speed. As time passes by, everyone deemed themselves victory against the Aragami from behind except for the Magna Gawain. While avoiding each blades, Arthur sustained few injuries to compensate his distance to close in on the Magna. Stabbing both into it's forehead, it finally fell on the ground before everyone set their God Arcs into devourer mode and extract materials before it sinks into the ground. With everyone celebrating their victory against the Aragami attack, only Arthur was alone looking ahead. Laura came beside him, with questions to ask and reasons to know. Arthur: The last thing I want is to run away from everyone in Fenrir... Laura: But... Isn't there another solution to- Her lips were interrupted by his hand whom he placed on her. Knowing from that alone, she didn't want to continue but Nanako was about to interrupt them. Nanako: Hey you two, we're gonna leave soon so make your short talk quick or- Baluar: Leave them be, they need to enjoy something once in a while. Baluar prevented Nanako from disturbing them as she asked about their relationship. Lyrr: They're in a boyfriend/girlfriend relationship so you don't wanna disturb their time alone. Nanako: Do you ever go into the front lines Lyrr? Lyrr: Nope... I'd rather stay at the back with my trusty sniping skills. After a few more minutes, they all continued their operation to face Rachel atop the Helix Tree. Upper grounds of the Helix Tree Rachel prepared a doll made with different Aragami materials that resembles Arthur but a different conscious. Rachel: All will be ready soon.... Sigma: Are you sure this is gonna be helpful?? Rachel turned to see Sigma behind her, staring at the doll. Rachel: Do you doubt me Sigma? Sigma: I don't even see the reason why you're doing this... Rachel: U-fu-fu-fu... I hope you enjoy this event, just stay at the sidelines... Rachel laughed softly before turning back to continue her doll. Sigma reached for something hidden inside his pocket before responding it secrectly. Sigma: She's making progress about that doll I reminded you... ???: Then what about that hybrid that worked under her? Sigma: It seems he was tossed away... Don't try anything stupid.. ???: Will do Sig. Sigma: Don't call me that... After that, Sigma closed off the signal before returning to Rachel's side. Category:Blog posts